Crookedstar's Promise/Chapter 6
Chapter description :Crookedkit leaves RiverClan camp just as it begins to rain. He remembers Brambleberry's description of how to get to the Moonstone, that she crossed the river and then headed upstream to the moor. He realizes he only has one option for crossing the river since he couldn't swim: the stepping stones. He is hesitant to use them because of his accident, but he remembers the orange-and-white she-cat and is determined to get to the Moonstone to speak with her and learn his destiny. :As he emerges on the river bank, he picks up the scents of Timberfur and Fallowtail, and he notes that Fallowtail's is very fresh. He is apprehensive about crossing on the stepping stones, but he manages to make it across safely in spite of his fears. As he reaches the opposite side of the river, he sees Sunningrocks and ThunderClan territory, and wonders if Hailstar would ever decide to try to reclaim Sunningrocks. :Crookedkit heads along the river on a steep path through ThunderClan territory. He reaches the waterfall and climbs up it, even as the path narrows significantly and water droplets spray him. He finally makes it to the stop, where he sees that the river gets flat again. He is able to see the jagged cliffs of Highstones in the distance, and soon after, he hits scent markers he identifies to be WindClan's. He heads through heather and gorse, pleased to have cover, but suddenly stops when he picks up a RiverClan scent, but he can't tell whose it is. He wonders if a search patrol has been sent for him, but decides that it was unlikely anyone knew of his disappearance, as he was alone in the nursery. :He heads on, and climbs up a pile of boulders in order to try to get view of Highstones. At the top of it, he can see Highstones, but the wind also brings him the RiverClan scent again, which he now determines is Fallowtail's. At that moment, he hears a deep voice, and sees Fallowtail and a WindClan tabby tom. At the sight of them, Crookedkit leaps down and hides in the narrow crevasse where two boulders meet. :Fallowtail, sounding frightened, asks if someone is there. The tom offers to check, and as he does Crookedkit presses himself further down into the crack. He is not found, and the WindClan cat reports that no one's there. Fallowtail comes to check as well and hisses that she scents RiverClan. The tom states that it is impossible, because no warrior could hide there. Fallowtail says that she must've been followed, and at her request, the two leave the area. :After a few moments, he exits his hiding place and sets back on his path to Highstones. He wonders why Fallowtail was on WindClan territory, and why she was with a WindClan warrior. The rain stops and the sky clears up. He spots Highstones in the distance, but realizes how far away it is, but is relieved by the fact that he can see the end of the moor and will be out of WindClan territory. He wishes he knew how to hunt, but decides that he would be able to, as Echomist had said that some kittypets could. :Crookedkit looks back and sees a pair of eyes in the heather, and fearfully sprints away. He hears pawsteps behind him, gaining on him, but then he passes across the WindClan border and onto a stone path. He looks back and sees a rabbit was chasing him, but also sees four WindClan warriors on a hill and wonders if they were watching him or the rabbit. :He hears a growl behind him and looks back to sees bright eyes, realizing a monster was racing at him. He remembers monsters only traveled on Thunderpaths, so he backs off of it and watches, terrified, as the monsters streaks by and disappears. :Thankful that the monster hadn't spotted him, he looks towards the Thunderpath, where the rabbit was lying, dead. After seeing that the WindClan cats were gone, he wonders if he should take the rabbit, as it was fresh-kill now, but decides not to, frightened at the sight of it. He darts across the Thunderpath to the safety of the hedges on the far side. :He sees Highstones ahead, still distant, and continues forward, keeping to the edges of meadows where he could not be easily spotted. As the sky starts to pale, he realizes he won't reach Highstones before dawn. He heads through a gap in a stone wall and sees a huge wooden nest. He enters the nest, thinking it might be a good place to sleep. When he gets inside, he finds no warrior scent and some dry grass, so he heads into a dark corner and, exhausted, falls asleep. Characters Major }} Minor *WindClan tabby tom }} Mentioned *Hailstar *Orange-and-white she-cat *Timberfur *Echomist *Rainflower }} Important events *Crookedkit leaves RiverClan to visit the Moonstone. Errors *Mapleshade is referred to as orange-and-white. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Crookedstar's Promise Category:Super Edition arc